Pups Save The Dalmatians
Plot (Scene fades in with Marshall sitting near the garage telling Rocky and Amie about his family) Marshall: You see, I'm one of the famous 101 Dalmatians. Rocky: Wow, it must've been hard living with 98 brothers and sisters. Amie: Yeah, but I bet you were never alone. Marshall: You bet I wasn't, I always hung out with my favorite three of them. Rocky: Who were they? Marshall: Their names were Patches, Freckles, and Jewel. Amie: Wow, I hope you get to see them again. Marshall: So do I. (Scene fades to the docks, where Patches, Freckles, and Jewel were playing near an old tramp steamer) Freckles: I can't believe Marshall lives here now! Jewel: Yeah, this place is great! Patches: I know it's fun and all, but we need to look for Marshall and his new friends or we'll never get to have fun with him. (But a man loading cargo onto the ship saw them and thought they had to be shipped) Man: Uh oh, looks like I forgot to put these puppies in their cages. (The man locked them in cages and got them loaded onto the ship) All: Help! (Katie saw them and radioed Ryder right away) Katie: Ryder, the ship going to the mainland has three dalmatian puppies on it. Ryder: I don't see the problem. Katie: The problem is that they were put there by accident. Ryder: Don't worry Katie, we'll rescue them as quick as we can. (Ryder gets on his uniform hits the paw print shaped button) Ryder: All paws on deck! Pups: To the base! (Alex comes in dressed like Ryder and stands next to him) Alex: Hey man. Ryder: Hi there Alex. (Chase leads the pups into the base with their uniforms on) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups this is an emergency, three Dalmatian puppies were playing around on the dock and accidentally got put on the ship. Marshall: I hope they weren't related to me. (Zooms to Zuma's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Zuma, I need you to take Rocky out to the tramp steamer. Zuma: Let's dive in! (Zooms to Rocky's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Rocky, I need you to use your tools to try and free them. Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: Alright, let's roll to the rescue! (After the vehicle scene, Ryder, Zuma, and Rocky go out to the sea to catch up with the tramp steamer) Zuma: Is that the tramp steamer we're after? Ryder: I think it is. Rocky: Quit talking and help me up there! Zuma: Alright, we'll try to get you up there. (Ryder helps Rocky get to the handrail so that he can look for the dalmatians) Rocky: Alright, what did Katie say they looked like? Ryder: Katie said that one had patches over his eyes, another had spots on his face, and the other one had spots that resembled a necklace. Rocky: Alright, I'll have them out of here sooner than you can say "take out the trash". (Rocky found them locked in cages near empty shipping crates) Patches: Look guys, it's a mixed breed pup. Jewel: Yeah, do you know a Dalmatian named Marshall? Rocky: Yeah, who are you guys? Patches: I'm Patches, and this is my brother Freckles and my sister Jewel. Rocky: Well I'll use my screwdriver to pick these locks and get you outta here. (Rocky activated his screwdriver and unlocked the cages) Patches: Thanks Rocky, we thought we'd be in there forever. Freckles: Yeah, but we'd better get off of the ship so we don't get in trouble. Rocky: Alright, follow me. (They zoomed down to Zuma's vehicle and got inside) Zuma: I hope I make it back. Ryder: So do I, cause' there's someone at the docks who I think will be very happy to see you three. Dalmatians: Really? Ryder: Yep, let's head back to the docks and see who it is. (They arrived back at the docks, where Marshall was waiting for them) Marshal: Patches, Freckles, Jewel, is it really you guys? Patches: You bet brother. Marshall: Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you guys. Freckles: Yeah, it's good to see you too. Jewel: Let's go get some juicy hamburgers. Dalmatians (Except Jewel): Yeah! (Marshall, Patches, Freckles, and Jewel walk away to enjoy their reunion) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Crossovers Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes